poptropicafandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:TronX7/Happy Pranksgiving!!!
Inspired by the Pranksgiving ad, I created this fanfiction. I am one of those people who shows appreciation to something in an odd way. This is how I show apprecitation to the creators. Happy Pranksgiving. Chapter 1 Fierce Fire lay sprawled across the couch in the living room of the house, bored to death. “I’m BOOORREEEDDDD… give me something to doooo….” he groaned. “Well, you could help me with the dishes here,” said Bashful Onion, who was in the kitchen nearby. “Something more interesting than that.” said Fierce Fire. “That’s just labor.” “Well than why don’t you go around and look for something to do if you’re not going to help me? You could use some exercise anyway.” Grumbling, Fierce Fire got up and left the living room into the hallway to explore. The house was pretty big. In fact, Fierce Fire thought amusingly, it almost couldn’t be called a house. It was more of a building with multiple rooms for different uses that they explored and lived in than anything else, ‘they’ being him and the rest of The Five. The Five was a group that included Fierce Fire, Bashful Onion, her bro Gentle Onion, Cool Owl, and his sister Mad Fire. Ever since Fierce Fire could remember, The Five always stayed and lived in the same place together, which was this ‘house’. Gentle Onion called it an abandoned building put to good use, Bashful Onion called it home, Cool Owl didn’t care what it was called and referred to it as base, Mad Fire called it a free workshop, and Fierce Fire called it a playground because one, they could do almost anything here and two, it had an awesome zip line that Mad Fire his smarty sis made that went through the whole place. But right now, Fierce Fire didn’t feel like going on the zip line. He didn’t want to just sit around attached to the ceiling with the world zooming by and do nothing. He wanted to do something where he could move. Currently, Gentle Onion was out someplace, Mad Fire was in her place building things, Bashful Onion was doing dishes, and Cool Owl was somewhere. Fierce Fire stood still and thought for a moment. ‘I don’t want to go on the zip line, and nobody here seems to be doing anything interesting, so what do I want to do?’ Fierce Fire ran through all his hobbies in his head. So far, only pranking people seemed to be the best option to relieve him of boredom, but there was nobody good to prank. The Five was used to Fierce Fire’s pranks and he felt like pranking someone he knew and not just random people. ‘People who will be satisfactory targets for pranking that I know, as many as possible.’ Fierce Fire thought. He was clueless. Deciding that he’d think better in his room, Fierce Fire headed for it. Along the way, he heard a crash in the direction of the room full of machinery parts that Mad Fire was in. Apparently something had broken. Fierce Fire went to the machinery room and opened the door. “Did something break?” he asked. “Yeah, the motor I was working on for this prototype I made was less sturdy than I thought. When I turned it on, the speed of the armature was too fast so the axle snapped in two. Now I have to take apart the motor to retrieve the broken axle and redo the whole darn thing so that a larger axle can fit in there. Eerrgghh!” Mad Fire exclaimed. She didn’t look happy. “Uh, okay that doesn’t sound too good.” It didn’t really sound like anything at all to Fierce Fire really. When it came to machinery, Mad Fire had more knowledge about it than the rest of The Five combined. She always was thinking of new things to build or fixing old things. Anything really unique in the house was either built by Mad Fire or already came with the place and was fixed up to working condition by Mad Fire. She was the mechanic of the group. “So… what prototype are you working on?” asked Fierce Fire, not knowing what else to do besides chat. Mad Fire sighed. “I was working on a laser beam that had the ability to sustain and improve the condition of plant life at a faster rate than regular household gardening objects.” “Sustain and improve plant life? Not as interesting as I expected but still interesting all the same.” Mad Fire picked up a screwdriver and started taking apart the motor. “I got the idea from the laser that Spy Headquarters on Spy Island had developed to give the opposite effect of Director D’s laser-to restore hair rather than remove. They’re planning on doing some tests with it today to see if it’s a successful invention.” Fierce Fire looked up in interest. “A laser that restores hair? Which poor animal is going to receive the torture of being a test subject?” “None,” said Mad Fire, who was already diligently fixing the motor, absorbed in her work. “The animal tests have already been run and have shown the device to be safe for Poptropicans. The test subject is going to be a Poptropican.” “Who’s going to be the test subject?” “I have no idea, I can’t think of anyone off the top of my head that Spy HQ would give the punishment of being a test subject.” exclaimed Mad Fire, her voice reeking of sarcasm. Fierce Fire frowned at her mockery. “So it’s Director D. Who’s going to be monitoring?” “The Top Secret Secretary, TSS as he’s often called, is going to be monitoring along with some lab assistants and Gentle Onion.” “Gentle Onion is going to be monitoring?” Mad Fire nodded. “Yeah, Gentle Onion was selected to be the director supervising the experiment today. That’s why he’s out.” Fierce Fire was growing more interested by the minute; the gears in his head were spinning faster and faster to form a plan that might be usable if everything worked out right. “When exactly is this experiment going to be held?” Fierce Fire asked. Mad Fire looked up at the clock. “Right now it’s about 10:30 am. The experiment is scheduled to run at 12 so about an hour and a half from no-“ “AWESOMESOTHEPLANWORKSGOTTOGONOWBYE!!!” Fierce Fire slammed the door behind him as he ran out. Mad Fire looked at the door Fierce Fire had left through for a moment with a surprised and confused face before shaking her head and continuing her work. “Looks like he’s up to something once again.” she muttered. Chapter 2 “This looks like the place!” said Fierce Fire approaching Spy HQ. He checked the time on his phone. “Right now it’s 11 so I still have time to set the plan in place.” Fierce Fire walked inside the building. ‘The HQ has a tight security which I need to get past’ thought Fire. ‘Luckily I have the advantage of being granted to most areas of the place.’ The HQ had been through countless knots throughout its past, some of which were taken care of by professional field spies and others which recruits solved. Sometimes, those problem solvers were ranked up after solving a terrible dilemma, one of which was Director D. Director D was one of those problems that acted like a boomerang. You throw him away, he comes back when you least expect it and knocks you silly. Many were able to suppress Director D until he came back again but one day, the right person received the job of eliminating him and did so for good. Now Director D is a poor test subject that is the target of a new laser and Fierce Fire. Fierce Fire walked to the security office. “How’s work?” Fierce Fire asked in a pleasant tone to the security officer sitting in front of the screens. “Same old boring same,” replied the officer. “I’ve done so many watches for this place. Once I even caught thieves stealing loot. The Secretary said he would give me a reward after that, and what do I get? A pay raise of five dollars and the assignment of sitting here during an experiment that I ain’t even interested in seeing, that’s what! Man, if he didn’t have the power to fire me from my full time job, I’d take the first chance I get to make him pay back for that lousy ‘reward’!” Fierce Fire thought of this as the perfect setting to take advantage of. “Say, why don’t you take the time off while I do the watching? I’ll just write a note telling not to punish you to your boss. I’d like to see the experiment anyway.” “Really? Thanks man! I owe ya one!” said the officer as he stepped outside. Immediately, Fierce Fire went out to the experimentation room. The experiment was being set up still. Waiting till only one person remained in the room, a female lab assistant, Fierce Fire then stepped inside. The assistant looked up. “Hello there, are you the inspector the secretary sent to check on the laser?” she asked. Fierce Fire nodded. “Yeah, I came to check that everything’s in place.” Fierce Fire walked up to the laser. Usually when Mad Fire or anybody else talked about science, Fierce Fire tuned out their voice. However, sometimes there was an exception. Fierce Fire loved nothing more than lasers. He listened when the subject was about lasers and even though some of the stuff that his chatter box sis said about laser-related science made no sense, he still knew enough to make a decent inspection. That wasn’t what he was planning to make though. “So has the whole laser been calibrated into the right place and everything?” asked Fierce Fire. “Yep, all we need now is for the rest of the necessary materials to come and your inspection.” ‘Funny how she considers Director D a “material”’ thought Fierce Fire. He moved over to the control panel. The laser diodes within the machine were set to a specific power level of 11.38. “What are the values of COD for this laser?” “Between 11.57 to 19.43 MW/cm2.” “Alright, so that’s settled. The laser has passed inspection.” Fierce fire raised the power level to 11.45 before leaving the room. “Happy experimenting!” he called. Fierce Fire immediately went back to the security room. Jumping into the chair, he set his sights on the experimentation room. The first thing he saw was a man come into the room. He said something about being the inspector to the lab assistant. The assistant took on a confused expression and said something back to the man about how the inspector just left and that the laser had been inspected and passed. The real inspector, with a puzzled expression, left the room. ‘Whoops, forgot to take care of him.’ he thought. Fierce Fire checked the clock. It was 11:45. After waiting about ten minutes, the Secretary and Gentle Onion finally came in with Director D in tow. Fierce Fire smiled. “Let the experiment begin.” Spy Island Headquarters experimentation lab, 12:00 “Okay, today we launch our operation we have been planning ever since Erewhon Prison’s request for the Director was declined…” said the Top Secret Secretary. “We shall now test this prototype of a Hair Regenerator laser on Director D.” “I’m sure I would’ve received a more merciful punishment in Erewhon….” muttered Director D. “Well, what are we waiting for? Let’s do it.” said Gentle Onion “Laser launching in three…two…one…Fire!” called the lab assistant. FwwwwwwwoooooOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!! There was a giant flash of light. When the Secretary opened his eyes, the room seemed warmer by a few degrees and everyone was looking at him. Well, technically, not everyone. Director D. had his back turned to him, shoulders shaking and looking perfectly normal without hair still while everybody else was looking weirdly at him. Gentle Onion raised an eyebrow. “Ah… does anybody feel any different?” said Onion, eyebrow still raised. “Well, it feels like the room got a little warmer here…” said the Secretary, who was getting a bit suspicious with the weird looks. “Ummm… to cut the explaining, I’m just going to do this.” said Gentle Onion, picking up a mirror and holding it up to the Secretary’s face. The Secretary screamed. “AAAAAAAAUUUUGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” And that’s when everyone burst out laughing. Spy Island Headquarters security room, 12:00 Fierce Fire watched as the assistant called the countdown. When she called “Fire!” the room was filled with a blinding light. After his eyes recovered, Fierce Fire was surprised by what he saw. “Wait…why is Director D still in the same condition as before, and who is that?!” It was a while before Fierce Fire came to the realization that made him burst into hysterical laughter. “Bwahahahahahaha!!! Oh man, I got to get a copy of this!” Fierce Fire quickly archived the recording and copied it onto a disk. After that, he took the disk and timed out of his shift, now that it was over. He quickly left the building. “Well, I didn’t mean to prank the Secretary instead of Director D, but it was still pretty hilarious all the same. Seems like the COD range for the laser is wider than they thought.” chuckled Fierce Fire. “Now, who’s next on my list?” Chapter 3 ((Do not do this at home... or anywhere really)) “Yargh, I’ll get ye for that mate!” Crawfish yelled. Fierce Fire was currently running away from the Captain on land rather than at sea through a bazaar holding a bucket of blue paint that was rather bulky. He wondered if he should drop it and risk giving the captain a projectile. “Not today!” Fierce Fire called behind him. Taking a sudden turn, he hid until Crawfish came before dousing him in paint and bolting once again still holding the empty bucket. “Aaarggh! My eyes!” Crawfish yelled rubbing his eyes. ‘No matter how slow Captain Tiny Lobster is, I can’t go running on forever’ though Fierce Fire. ‘I need a place to hide.’ to give himself some time to think, Fierce Fire kicked down a stand to his right sending a pile of oranges rolling onto the road. Stumbling through the mess, Fierce Fire sprinted hoping the chaos of the yelling retailer and the many customers would slow Crawfish down. Luckily, it did. “Gangway ya landlubbers!” Crawfish shouted. ‘Maybe I shouldn’t have picked the pirate as my next target’ thought Fire. Whipping around another corner, Fierce Fire drew on of the swords strapped to his back and sliced through a cloth hanging over another pathway. Zigzagging through all the twists and turns of the narrow pathway, Fierce Fire finally came to a stop in front of the docks by the bazaar. He hid behind a canvas and sheathed his sword, sighing in relief. “I hope I’m safe here.” he said. Discarding the bucket, he decided to walk around. “What else should I do to prank that pirate? Dumping paint on him just doesn’t seem like enough.” Fierce Fire stopped and looked around. Now that he was at the outskirts of the bazaar, there weren’t very many people walking around. Mostly just dockworkers and people taking a walk and people running away from crazy pirates like him. Fierce Fire caught sight of and grabbed a coil of rope and walked back into the bazaar. A plan was once again forming in his mind. ♦ ♦ ♦ Fierce Fire had pranked many people and throughout his experience, he had learned that methods to prank people weren’t always under the pranking category. Fierce Fire looked around until he found a more secluded area of the town in a narrow dirt alleyway no one seemed to be using. He searched until he finally found what he was looking for: a sapling. How such a tree was able to grow in such dry dirt he did not know but to Fierce Fire it seemed sturdy enough to fit his plan. Quickly building a snare using the rope and sapling, Fierce Fire set it in place hoping it would work. The trap was set so that it would activate when moved by an action, such as being pressed down on. After making sure everything was set, Fierce Fire went looking for the captain again. After a few minutes, Fierce Fire found Crawfish running around the bazaar, still looking for him. “Arr, ye’ll be at Davy Jones’ locker for that once I find you Fire!” Crawfish said to himself. “Well I’m right here!” replied Fierce Fire, jumping into view. Crawfish looked up at him, his face at first showing surprise and shock which quickly turned into a face of hatred. “Big mistake matey!” He yelled. Fierce Fire ran off with Crawfish hot on his tail. Fire had to walk a long way from his trap to find the Captain and he knew it would take even longer leading him back to the trap, so he decided to hurl insults as well. “I believe you are the big mistake Captain Tiny Lobster! You were defeated by a lowly cabin boy!” Fierce Fire called back to Crawfish. Face red with rage, the Captain ran faster. Both swerved a corner surprising many people in the process. “You bilge-sucking blaggard! You’re shark bait once I get me hands on you!” Crawfish yelled knocking over a bunch of boxes of fruit. Fierce Fire nodded. “Uh-huh, okay.” he said, his mind elsewhere. ‘We’re almost there’ he thought. ‘Now I just have to-‘ FwwiiIINNNGG!!!! Fierce Fire jumped in shock as a sword came twirling inches away from his head and buried itself in a wooden crate. He turned to find Crawfish lunging at him with another sword and was just able to roll out of the way a split second before Crawfish’s sword almost beheaded him. Drawing out his sword again, he deflected Crawfish’s next swipe. Crawfish kept raining down blows and Fierce Fire kept deflecting or dodging them. After deflecting quite a few blows, Fierce Fire was able to retaliate with a strong blow to Crawfish in which he had to stop and deflect giving Fire enough time to run off again. ‘Almost there almost there’ Fierce Fire thought. After some running, finally, Fierce Fire saw the snare up ahead. Whirling around, Fierce Fire sent a blow to Crawfish which was promptly deflected before running towards the side of the alleyway around the snare and then moving back towards the center. Crawfish, unaware of the imminent snare up ahead, got closer… and closer… and… SNAP!!! “YYAARRGHH!!!” Fierce Fire laughed. The snare had worked its magic. As soon as Crawfish stepped on the rope, the trap was triggered, the loop immediately tightening onto the Captain’s leg and pulling him upwards into a helpless position. Fierce Fire stopped running and surveyed his success, musing of whether his actions should be considered a prank or felony. Fierce Fire decided to go with the former. “I’m surprised that snare worked flawlessly.” Fierce Fire remarked. “I would have at least expected it to knock you unconscious.” “Yargh, ye’ll pay for this soon enough! Just ye wait!” Fierce Fire shrugged. “It would have been more amusing if you slipped on a banana peel or something and then landed in the trap, but nobody slips on banana peels so too bad. It’s hilarious either way.” Crawfish’s face showed nothing but hatred. “I swear, th' day I get me hands on ye, ye will regret yer actions so badly.” Crawfish said darkly. By that time, Fierce Fire felt it was time to go. “Ah, okay. See you later. You still have your sword-how that stayed attached to your belt I know not- so you can cut yourself off, so you’re not left hanging.” Fierce Fire said while adjusting his cap before quickly setting off for his next victim. Chapter 4 Fierce Fire slammed open the door of Mad Fire’s workshop. He felt Mad Fire might be able to help him with his next target, who he knew was too smart to fall victim of Fierce Fire’s traps. “Hey there sis, still working on that motor thing?” Fierce Fire asked. “No, I decided to work on something else since the motor was too frustrating. What do you want?” Mad Fire said without lifting her head up from her work. “I want your help with my next prank, which is on Binary Bard.” Fierce Fire said. “Pranking? Huh, no wonder you were so excited. But why Binary Bard? He’d prank you faster than you could ever prank him.” Fierce Fire nodded. “That’s why I want your help.” he replied. “Well you’re out of luck today. I’m not in the mood to run around with an insane cyborg behind me today and unless you got something real good, I’m not coming.” said Mad Fire. Fierce Fire nodded again. He had hoped for better but, what was expected came true. Oh well. “Please, just this once.” “Nope.” “I won’t ask you again without giving something back after this!” “Not gonna happen.” “I promise.” “You never keep them.” “I’ll pay you back later.” Mad Fire snorted. “Yeah, along with those other five favors you owe me still. What is your definition of ‘Later’ anyway? Ten years?” Fierce Fire paused. He had forgotten about those other favors he owed his sister. So, he left the room in defeat. Fierce Fire went back to the living room and sprawled himself once again across the sofa, deep in thought. ‘How am I going to convince Mad Fire to help me? She’s not giving in until I pay her back, that’s for sure.’ Fierce Fire pondered over the subject for many minutes before he drifted off into sleep, the question still lingering in his mind. * * * * While Fierce Fire was asleep, he had a dream. He dreamed that he was walking around in a city where everything was operated by machinery, kind of like Steamworks or Game Show Island, which was where he thought he was on first assumption. However, unlike Steamworks, the place was working just fine and people crowded the streets, not robots, so it didn’t seem to be Game Show Island either. Touring the mysterious place, Fierce Fire noticed a commotion around an open area of the place. Coming closer, Fierce Fire realized the thing that everybody was looking at was a sort of machine the size of Booga the shark connected to something that looked like a generator of some sort. The generator was surprisingly small, only about the size of a fridge. A person walked up to the generator, hit the switch on the generator, and got up on a platform to show off the generator and the machine, which Fierce Fire assumed was the person’s own creations. The generator sprung to life and powered the machine next to it. Blue lights blinked on the machine and it started transforming into something. After the transformation was complete, a gigantic hovercraft stood floating in the place of the machine. It was almost completely silent. Many people gasped and applauded. The person on the platform beckoned for people to hop on and many did. The hovercraft floated up smoothly without a problem and everyone applauded. ‘Mad Fire would love to see and create something like this.’ Fierce Fire thought. He never took a good look at the person on the platform until now, and when he did, he was shocked. The inventor on the platform was Binary Bard. * * * * After seeing Binary Bard standing on the platform, beaming at the crowd applauding him, Fierce Fire woke up from his dream. He took a few minutes to gather his thoughts. “Out of all the people, why would BINARY BARD create that hovercraft thingy for all those people? He’s hardly the person to make stuff for others let alone help them. He’d probably make a machine that would turn into a giant robot and destroy that city.” Fierce Fire thought aloud. “But if he really wanted to make that thing, I’m sure it would be within his skill to.” That sent the gears in Fierce Fire’s head turning. The minutes stretched longer and longer until, when it seemed like they would snap and turn into hours and hours, Fierce Fire finally got the answer to his question. “He would certainly be able to do something like that, but what about Mad Fire…?” Fierce Fire had suddenly realized that while he had tried to convince his sis to help him with his next prank, he had no idea what the prank would be. But now he knew. He also knew how to convince his sister as well as pay her back too. “Hey sis, I’m back!” Fierce Fire said as he slammed the door open. “If you don’t have any better reason to drag me along with your pranking scheme, leave.” Mad Fire responded flatly. Fierce Fire replied with his plan. After laying it out, Mad Fire stopped her work and stood, thoughtfully considering the plan. Finally, she nodded. “Deal.” Chapter 5 “You know, if we end up getting caught or make it all the way through just to find we were on a wild goose chase, I’m not doing this again.” Mad Fire said as the two siblings made their way through the dark, musty area. “Well, I know for sure this isn’t a wild goose chase. I’m 150% sure Binary Bard is here.” Fierce Fire stepped over a pile of old soda cans. “Then that’ll just make the situation worse if things go wrong. How do you know he’s not monitoring us right now?” “Suspicious journalists looking for something interesting to write about have recently been eyeing this place as a possible ‘hideout for a dangerous enemy’ as they say according to some odd tracks left by the building,” Fierce Fire said, avoiding the question. “Despite their conclusions, others have proved the place was abandoned and dismissed the findings as a hoax.” Mad Fire stopped. “Uh-huh, and how do you know the skeptics are wrong? You avoided my last question too by the way.” Fierce Fire stopped as well and turned to face his sister. He smiled. “You should pay attention to the news more often. I know because of a story I read just a few days ago on the net.” Fierce Fire turned and stared at the walls of the old building vacantly. “A man was walking by this place with a metal detector to sell. The detector all of a sudden started giving alerts that it was detecting a large metal object moving behind the walls of the building. The man followed the movement of the object and eventually called out to the thing, thinking it was a person trapped behind the walls holding a large metallic object. As soon as he cried out, the metal detector spontaneously short circuited and caught on fire. The man freaked and reported it to press, raising more suspicions about the building.” Mad Fire thought for a bit about her brother’s story before shrugging and continuing along the pathway. “Well, I’m not convinced still but I’m not about to lose the chance to attain valuable info. Also, stop avoiding my first question. How do you know we’re not being watched by him right now?” Fierce Fire walked ahead. “I don’t, that’s why you’re here!” Mad Fire facepalmed. “Well then this better be good…” The two siblings walked on until they came to stop in front of a large brick building. Unlike the others they had passed, this one looked surprisingly clean. Mad Fire stared at the building. “No wonder people were so suspicious…” Fierce Fire nodded. “Yeah. Now, can you do the scan with that scan-tron thingy?” Mad Fire looked towards her bro. “It’s a high range stud detector, not a test corrector.” “Whatever, just do your thing.” Mad Fire turned on the mechanism. The detector’s light glowed softly, blinking. “It currently detects metal all around, but only far away. Nothing close or moving.” Fierce Fire stared thoughtfully at the building. “Hmm, should I try making some noise?” “I wouldn’t suggest it.” said Mad Fire, eyes still on the detector. “Umm… then what do we do?” “Wait” Fierce Fire rolled his eyes. “Always has to be the boring way with you….” he muttered. Chapter 5 To Be Continued. Category:Blog posts